


Not Again

by leonardodafic



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dark Past, Explicit Language, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodafic/pseuds/leonardodafic
Summary: When an unexpected circumstance puts Tyler in a dangerous situation aka in a mob.





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to thank Tyler and Jamie for being my otp. Y'all are the real mvps.  
> Side Note: The medical stuff and car stuff are probably not accurate whatsoever, sorry if y'all are super into that kind of stuff.  
> _____ (means change in pov)

Tyler made the long walk to his car and started the ignition. It had been a long and admittedly rough shift at the hospital that night so you could say he was pretty tired. Nonetheless his apartment was only a five-minute drive so he buckled up (safety first) and pulled out of the parking lot.

Tyler is used to being one of the only people on the road when he finishes a shift, after all most people are still sleeping at two in the morning. Tonight, was no different but he didn’t mind, he actually kind of enjoyed it.  He enjoyed the peace and quiet and stillness that came with it after being in a busy hospital for twelve hours straight. It almost put him to sleep though which obviously would not be good while he was driving.  So, when a bloody hand got pressed against his driver’s side window making him jump you could say that did the trick in waking him up.

The guy had disappeared, well not exactly. He was on his knees holding his side. Tyler being that he was used to seeing situations like this albeit not usually in the middle of the street, opened his car door and stepped out.

“Dude? What happened? Are you okay?” the last part sounded stupid as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Of course he’s not okay idiot, he’s literally bleeding out at your feet right now Tyler thought.

“Okay come on let’s get you in the car.” Tyler bent down and lifted the guy gently off the ground as to not make the bleeding any worse. He managed to get the guy into the back seat and laid him down.

“We gotta get you to the hospital.” Tyler said more to himself than anything else.

“No,” the guy finally spoke for the first time, “no hospital,” he finished.

Tyler looked at him through his rearview mirror. The guy was looking back at him with an expression that said “I will jump out of this car if you try to bring me to a hospital.”

“Okay no hospital. Where to?” Tyler asked still looking at him through the mirror.

The guy belted out an address and luckily Tyler knew where it was. Well he knew where the neighborhood was not so much the house. The guy was still looking at Tyler and he realized he still hadn’t moved the car.

“Right. Okay I can bring you there,” Tyler said buckling back up and driving through the green light.

As they were driving, Tyler kept checking the mirror to make sure the guy was still breathing. This time however when he checked he saw a car behind them. There aren’t usually any cars out at this time so it made him a little suspicious but the car was so far back that he looked back to the road and continued to drive. A few minutes later he looked back and the car was no longer there. He knew he was being ridiculous to think someone was following him.

A minute later a different car was behind him or maybe it was the same one. Now this was definitely suspicious. One car behind him was one thing but two? That never happens. He looked down at the guy and saw he was beginning to doze off. He knew he had to get him somewhere fast and stop the bleeding.

Tyler took a few wrong turns on purpose to see if the car was in fact following him and sure enough he was right. They had gone in a complete circle well square. Tyler turned this time to look at the guy in his back seat.

“Hey hold tight okay? We have a tail,” Tyler said patting him on the leg.

The guy made a sound that didn’t really sound like words at all but Tyler assumed that meant he understood.  Tyler looked back forward and gripped the wheel to where his knuckles turned white. He pressed the gas and took off down the road. The car trailing them must not have expected that because it didn’t move at first. Then it came speeding after Tyler and caught up with him with ease which is what Tyler wanted. It’s better to know where the car is until he officially loses it.

Tyler sped up again, this time the car kept the same pace as him. They weren’t far from the address that the guy had given to Tyler so he knew he had to get rid of the tail fast. A turn was coming up and Tyler drifted to the left and got a little way away from the car.  He sped up a little more and got to the next turn. He drifted again and the car did the same just not as smooth as Tyler. Seeing this, Tyler turned two more times going a little faster each time.  The tail got sloppier at each turn and Tyler knew he had to get rid of the car on the next turn as he was running out of road.

Tyler came to the turn and drifted to the right and then quickly made another turn to the left. The tail couldn’t do the same and spun out and hit a parked car. Tyler took the opportunity to speed up even more and get rid of the tail once and for all.

When they finally made it to the address the guy had given Tyler, the guy wasn’t looking good. Tyler pulled into the huge driveway that went along with the huge house and parked the car. He got out and went to the backseat and pulled the guy up which was a lot harder than it sounds as he was bigger than Tyler. He managed though and dragged him to the door.

Tyler knocked and another guy opened the door almost right away.

“Jamie? What the hell happened? Who the hell are you?” the new guy said frantically.

“Unless you want your friend here to die I suggest you let me in,” Tyler huffed out.

The new guy looked from Tyler to Jamie and let his eyes settle on Jamie. They seemed to have a conversation with their eyes because the new guy moved aside and let Tyler enter the house. Tyler didn’t have time to look around the house before a bunch of other guys were surrounding him and lifting Jamie up to carry him to the basement. Tyler followed while rolling up his sleeves.

“I assume yall have some medical equipment?” Tyler asked looking at the guy that had opened the door.

“Uh right yeah I’ll get them,” he went to a cabinet and pulled out everything they had and came back to Tyler’s side.

Tyler grabbed the scissors and cut Jamie’s shirt open exposing the wound. It was what Tyler had thought, a bullet. It was even worse though because the bullet was still inside. He had to get it out but he couldn’t do it by himself. Everyone else were just standing there watching him.

“Are yall just gonna stand there or am I going to get some help here?” Tyler looked up at them.

“Right what do you need?” someone asked.

“Hold him down,” Tyler instructed.

“You hold this up above your head,” Tyler told someone else.

He instructed some others to do different things and all the guys did as they were told. Thirty minutes later, Tyler had removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding. Jamie still had lost a lot of blood though which worried Tyler. He didn’t want anyone else to worry so he kept a straight face and washed the blood off of him.

“Is he going to be okay?” the door guy asked.

“He lost a lot of blood so he’s going to need a lot of rest but I think so,” Tyler didn’t even look at the guy.

“What happened?” the guy asked.

“You mean besides him getting shot?” Tyler asked.

“Why did you have him?” the guy looked at him suspiciously.

“He ran to my car,” Tyler shrugged.

The guy studied Tyler’s face a bit longer as if trying to decide what to do with him.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Oh right. I’m Tyler,” he said holding out his hand.

“Jordie,” he shook Tyler’s hand and added, “his brother.”

“I’ll need to monitor your brother until he wakes up to make sure he’s okay,” Tyler looked back over at Jamie.

“Right. Okay. I have to take care of something but I’ll have Klinger here stay with you until I get back,” Jordie said.

Jordie walked out with the rest of the guys besides the guy he called Klinger. Of course they weren’t going to leave their friend alone with a complete stranger. Tyler looked at Klinger and sat down next to the bed that Jamie was on. He didn’t have anything to say to Klinger and apparently Klinger didn’t have anything to say to him. It gave Tyler time to sit there and think what he just got himself into.

That proved to be not the best idea. He usually likes the peace and quiet but not when he has time to realize he probably just fucked up his life. Tyler didn’t know anything for certain but he could put the pieces together. Jamie got shot, they had gotten followed, and nobody seemed to look surprised about any of this. Tyler didn’t want to jump to conclusions but it was kind of hard not to with everything that had happened. He couldn’t get the idea out of his mind, this was a mob which meant he wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

“Fuck,” Tyler said under his breath only loud enough for him and maybe Jamie to hear if he were actually awake right now.

Tyler sat there for the next couple of hours periodically checking to make sure Jamie was still stable. A different guy had come down to take Klinger’s place now. Jordie still hadn’t returned from wherever he went not that Tyler was surprised if this was in fact the mob.

Another hour had gone by and the sun was starting to rise. Tyler didn’t even realize how long it had been until Jordie came back. It looked like Jordie was about to say something when Jamie started to move on the bed.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked straight at Tyler. Tyler’s breath caught for a minute, this was the first time he had truly looked at Jamie. Tyler quickly looked away and pretended to check something.

“Wh- what happened?” Jamie asked.

“You got shot bud,” Jordie said leaning over his brother.

“Oh,” and then as if Jamie’s memory came back front the entire night, his eyes widen and looked back at Tyler.

“How did you get rid of them?” he asked.

“Good driver, I guess,” Tyler shrugged.

“Why did you help me?” Jamie asked not convinced of Tyler’s answer.

“I’m a doctor, it’s what I do,” Tyler said nonchalantly as possible.

Tyler can tell Jamie was suspicious and maybe a little confused. Tyler doesn’t blame him for being confused, hell Tyler is confused as to why he helped him too. Especially confused as to why he didn’t just take him to the hospital. Instead got himself into a dangerous situation and is now in a mob’s (probably) safe house.

Jamie started to stir again and tried to get up. Tyler ran to his side and put a hand on his shoulder holding him down.

“No, you need to rest,” Tyler said expecting Jamie to protest. If he did there really wasn’t anything Tyler could do. After all they would probably just shoot him. Instead Jamie relaxed back into the bed and looked over at Jordie who hadn’t said anything in a while.

“So do you,” Jordie finally said looking at Tyler now.

“No I’m fine,” Tyler said.

“You were out at two in the morning, I assume that means you just came from a shift. Then stayed up all night taking care of Jamie here. You need to rest,” Jordie said.

Tyler knew he should just go with what they say and he actually was getting extremely tired again now that the adrenaline had worn off. Tyler stood up and followed Jordie out of the room and back up the stairs. They got to a room on the second floor and Jordie told him he could stay there for the night. Tyler didn’t question anything and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

He woke up later that day around three in the afternoon. It’s a really good thing he wasn’t working today because he doesn’t know what is about to happen. He gets out of bed and walks downstairs to see Jamie laying on the couch.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay in bed?” Tyler asked.

“I figured it wouldn’t hurt if I was laying on the couch instead,” Jamie said after jumping from the surprise.

“And did you walk up the stairs by yourself?” Tyler asked.

“Umm,” Jamie said.

“That’s what I thought. Lift up your shirt,” Tyler walked toward him.

Jamie did as he was told and lifted up his shirt for Tyler to check the wound and make sure everything looked good. When he was done, he let Jamie’s shirt fall back down.

“It looks fine for now but I’d better keep checking up just in case especially since you won’t go to a hospital,” Tyler said even though he knows why or at least thinks he knows.

Jamie is still watching him as he sits down on the other side of the couch. Neither of them are saying a word. Finally, the door opens to the house and the rest of the guys walk in.

“Hey the doctor is awake,” one of them says.

“About time I thought we were going to have to dump him somewhere,” another said and the rest of the guys laugh except for Jamie.

“Boss how are you feeling?” the first guy asked.

“Fine,’ he says and then pauses as if to think what to say next and looks over at Tyler.

“This is Klinger, Rads, Spez, Esa, Daddy, Ritchie, Devin, and you already met Jordie,” Jamie finished rattling off the names.

“Boys this is Tyler,” Jamie introduces him.

Tyler stands up and shakes their hands. They all seemed a lot livelier today than they did last night or this morning. It was weird though, Tyler wasn’t expecting them to be in a mob. Maybe he was wrong and he would be leaving later today.

“Do you want us to go get your clothes from your place?” Spez asks Tyler when he comes back into the living room.

“Um for what exactly?” Tyler asked.

“Well you can’t leave,” he says matter of factly.

“Why?” Tyler asked hoping he wasn’t right about before.

“You’ve seen too much, we can’t have you blabbing to the cops,” Jordie says.

“What exactly have I seen? Tyler asked carefully.

“Come on, you can’t tell me you haven’t put all the pieces together,” Ritchie said.

“I was hoping I was wrong,” Tyler sighed.

“Looks like you are stuck with us,” Rads says.

“Yall can’t just keep me here, I have a job. People are going to be suspicious if I don’t show up,” Tyler says.

“We’ll take care of it,” Devin says.

“What does that even mean? I’m not quitting my job,” Tyler said forcefully.

“You don’t have much of a choice,” Daddy said.

“So what? You’re going to shoot me if I try to leave?” Tyler asked annoyed more than anything. He likes his job and he likes helping people.

“Nobody is going to shoot you,” Jamie finally spoke up.

“But you aren’t going to let me leave either,” Tyler shot back.

“No, at least not until I know we can trust you,” Jamie says.

Tyler groaned and stood up from the couch.  He can feel Jamie’s eyes on him but doesn’t look over at him. Instead he goes straight upstairs back to his “room” and locks himself in for the rest of the night. The next morning Tyler woke up still not happy with the situation he got himself into. He knew he couldn’t stay in his room all day though especially because he was starving and he did have a responsibility and that would be Jamie.

He reluctantly got out of bed and walked downstairs. Nobody seemed to be there besides Jamie himself. Tyler couldn’t see what Jamie was doing at first until he was practically on top of him. Jamie was hunched over a little holding his side. Tyler rushed to see what was wrong his heart sped up a bit.

“Come here lay down now,” Tyler demanded. Jamie went around the counter and laid down on the floor while Tyler ran down to the basement to get what he needed. He came back and lifted Jamie’s shirt up and cleaned around the wound. Once he got everything right again, he stitched him back up.

“I told you to stay in bed,” Tyler spoke sharply.

“I didn’t think I was doing too much,” Jamie said sitting up slowly.

“If I’m going to be your doctor, you have to listen to me,” Tyler said helping him to the couch.

“Sorry,” Jamie said quietly.

“Just don’t do anything else stupid,” Tyler went to wash his hands.

He came back and sat down next to Jamie and checked everything. Jamie let him do what he needed. It was unnerving a little bit for Tyler though having Jamie watching his every move. But when Tyler was finished checking him and was about to get up, Jamie grabbed his wrist.

“Thanks,” Jamie said not looking at him.

“You’re welcome,” Tyler said sitting back down.

A few minutes went by with only the sound of the tv playing. Then Jamie abruptly looked over at Tyler and said, “you still never told me why you helped me.”

“Yes I did, I told you I’m a doctor it was just an instinct,” Tyler met Jamie’s eyes.

“But you could have just as easily taken me back to the hospital,” Jamie said.

“You didn’t want me to,” Tyler said.

“Yeah but I was bleeding out, you had all the control there,” Jamie said.

“I saw the plea in your eyes okay? I wasn’t going to put you in a situation that you didn’t want to be in,” Tyler said.

“You mean like what I’m doing to you?” Jamie asked.

“I- you’re the leader of a mob. I’m a doctor. We think differently,” Tyler said.

“I am sorry about all of this, about getting you into all of it,” Jamie said.

“Yeah well, we both made our own decisions,” Tyler said.

“But if you hadn’t helped,” Jamie started but was cut off.

“You would be dead,” Tyler finished.

They went silent again and watched the tv for a while before some of the guys got back. They saw the bloody shirt on the ground and came back over to them to see what happened. The next couple of days however Jamie listened to everything Tyler told him to do and was able to start healing. Tyler and Jamie also spent a lot of time together those couple of days when nobody else was at the house expect them. They were getting to know each other without even realizing it.

When Tyler finally cleared Jamie to leave the house after about a week, Tyler was invited to go with him. Tyler wasn’t expecting that at all actually but he wasn’t going to argue about it.

“Where are we going?” Tyler asked.

“To get your stuff,” Jamie said.

“Right my stuff,” Tyler repeated.

“And then I was thinking we could go get lunch,” Jamie threw a side glance at him.

“Okay yeah I could eat not that I have much choice here,” Tyler said.

He saw Jamie wince a little and go stiff in his seat. Then a second later he went back to normal like nothing happened. Tyler thought he had imagined it, it was so fast.

They got to Tyler’s apartment that looked abandoned since he hadn’t been there. They went in and packed all of his things and put them in the car. They went to eat afterwards and it was like just two old friends having a good time instead of Tyler being there against his own will. Well not really against his own will. If Jamie had asked him to have lunch with him on normal circumstances Tyler would have one hundred percent said yes.

The next couple of weeks go by pretty fast actually. Jamie is feeling a lot better and it’s still a sore but that’s to be expected. Tyler is going out more (escorted of course because he’s still not to be trusted) and he doesn’t hate being there anymore. It’s almost like he’s known them all of his life and they are just bros hanging out.

Then one night they’re all being secretive around him and he can’t figure out why. Or he knows why but he doesn’t know what they have planned and he wants to. They keep him in the dark though and that’s when the realization kicks back in that he shouldn’t be enjoying this. He should be trying to do whatever he can to get them to let him go. The thing is, he doesn’t want to go not really anyway. Sure, he wants to be able to go back to work at the hospital and be able to leave the house whenever he wants without being chaperoned. He doesn’t however want to leave the guys, doesn’t want to leave Jamie.

And yes, Tyler is well aware of how stupid it is to have a crush on the guy that basically kidnapped him and is the leader of a freaking mob. He knows he shouldn’t be feeling this way towards him when Jamie clearly doesn’t feel the same way. He just can’t help it. And when he thinks it’s just a hopeless crush that will go away with time and thinks it is going away Jamie will do something so simple. He will smile at him or even at the others or he’ll laugh at a joke or just exists really and Tyler’s heart will practically jump out of his chest if it could. He doesn’t think Jamie or the others know or at least they don’t say anything. It’s not like he’s being obvious about it, he’s pretty good at hiding his feelings but sometimes it just catches him off guard.

Tyler had been there for a couple of months now and him and Jamie basically became inseparable. Except of course when Jamie is hiding stuff from him about his mob shit.  Tyler doesn’t really mind that. It’s more of the fact that Jamie doesn’t want to tell him. It keeps bugging at Tyler because while no Tyler doesn’t want to be a part of it he would at least like Jamie to want to tell him. Tyler finally asked him about it one day when they were sitting at a restaurant just the two of them.

“Why do you keep that part of you a secret from me?” Tyler asked.

“I don’t want to involve you in it,” Jamie said.

“And I don’t want to be involved in it but that doesn’t mean you can’t tell me about it,” Tyler said.

“Trust me Tyler the less you know the better,” Jamie gave him a weak smile.

“Like you trust me huh?” Tyler shot up his eyebrow.

“It’s not like that. You know I trust you,” Jamie said.

“No you don’t. You might say you do but I’m still not even allowed to leave the house by myself,” Tyler shot back.

“That’s for your protection,” Jamie said.

“I can protect myself Jamie,” Tyler said not in the mood to argue anymore.

______________________________________________________________________________

A few months later Jamie finally lets Tyler leave the house on his own. He’s just going to pick up food for them because Jamie was waiting for a package and couldn’t leave the house. It was honestly the ultimate test of trust. Either Tyler was going to bolt and go tell the cops or he would be back in twenty minutes with the food. Either way Jamie was nervous.

If Tyler went and told the cops, it meant he really didn’t care about Jamie at all and hated his life for the past six months. If Tyler did come back, it meant he actually wanted to be there or maybe he was just scared for his life. Jamie was really hoping it was because he wanted to be there. Twenty minutes had gone by Tyler wasn’t back with the food yet. Jamie started to get anxious. Did he go to the cops? Are they going to have to run for it? Is he going to have to kill someone? He can’t kill anyone though, he hasn’t done that since Tyler got there. Thirty minutes went by and still no sign of Tyler but also no sign of the cops either. It made Jamie worry even more but this time about if Tyler was safe. He sat there pacing the room for five minutes deciding what he should do when the door is pushed open and Tyler walks in.

“Sorry there was a lot of traffic,” Tyler sounded sympatric when he saws how worried Jamie was.

“Uh no its fine come on I’m hungry,” Jamie said trying to mask the relief in his voice.

“Me too,” Tyler smiled and walked over to the table with the food.

They eat together like nothing happened and why wouldn’t they? Nothing is what happened. Jamie just freaked out and Tyler was just stuck in traffic. Jamie would never tell Tyler how he felt obviously he didn’t want him running away. So Jamie keeps that to himself but he can’t help but wonder if Tyler feels the same way. It’s probably a dumb thought. They forced him to stay here against his will. To quit his job. But then Tyler could’ve gone to the cops instead of coming back. He could have left when Jamie was hurt all those months ago, it’s not like Jamie could have stopped him without bleeding out in the process. He didn’t do those things, he stayed by his side the entire time and now he’s Jamie’s best friend.

The test proved that Jamie could trust Tyler though. Not that he didn’t already trust him. Hell, he trusted him the first week he was there. It was weird and kind of frightening because he’s never trusted someone so easily in his entire life especially when he became the leader. It was a scary feeling for Jamie to be so helpless and trust Tyler with everything in him so fast.

Tyler has never damaged that trust either. Sometimes he feels bad well more like all the time because if Jamie hadn’t gone to his car that night none of this would have happened and Tyler would still have a job and still be helping people. Instead he’s here with a bunch of criminals who definitely don’t help people unless it’s their own.

When they finish eating Jamie is just lost in thought about Tyler which in turn made him stare at Tyler from across the table.

“Um Jamie? Are you okay?” Tyler asked.

“Uh yeah yeah no I’m fine,” Jamie snapped out of his trance. Fuck that was stupid. But Tyler didn’t say anything just went back to clearing the table.

After Tyler was done he looked at Jamie and asked if he wanted to watch a movie. Jamie would never say no to Tyler so they find a movie on Netflix to watch. He tries not to keep looking over at Tyler but he can’t help it not when they are this close. And when he does Tyler must feel his eyes on him because every time Tyler looks back at him and smiles. And wow Jamie is so fucked.

By the end of the movie Tyler is sprawled out on the couch with his head on a pillow in Jamie’s lap. Jamie didn’t dare move. Tyler did move though, but only to get more comfortable and his shoulder grazed Jamie’s leg which in turn sent shivers all through his body. They eventually both fell asleep like that and didn’t wake up until the next morning when Tyler started to move.

“Shit sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Why didn’t you wake me?” Tyler said kind of panicky.

“No it’s fine. You looked really peaceful I didn’t want to disturb you,” Jamie said.

“ironic coming from a mob leader,” Tyler smirked.

Jamie knew he meant it as a joke but it still hurt him a little coming from Tyler. He winced at the remark and he apparently didn’t do a good job of hiding it because Tyler’s face went into an apologetic one. Jamie looked away and got up to change into some proper clothes. He knew Tyler had every right to feel that way towards him even after spending most days together for the past six months. He just really wished he didn’t.

When he got back to the living room Tyler was pacing back and forth. It worried Jamie because honestly what did he do now to make Tyler look so anxious? When Tyler finally saw him, he looked even more so than he did a second ago.

“Tyler? What’s wrong?” Jamie asked hesitantly.

“My dogs,” Tyler said after a long moment.

“Your dogs?” Jamie asked confused. He was sure there were no dogs at Tyler’s apartment and he was sure Tyler would never leave them there.

“Yeah my friend is supposed to be bringing them down. He’s going to be here in a few days,” Tyler said not making eye contact as if he is scared of what Jamie might say.

“Okay. We can go meet your friend somewhere and get them,” Jamie said.

“Yeah?” Tyler brightened up and finally looked Jamie in the eyes.

“Of course. I’m not going to not let you keep your dogs,” Jamie said.

All the hesitation and anxiety left out of Tyler and he was all smiles. So what if Jamie never let anyone else in the house get pets? None of them were forced to stay here against their own will either. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Jamie has a huge crush on Tyler.

When Tyler’s friend finally got to Dallas, they went to meet him at a PetSmart. They mostly went there because Tyler had to buy food for his three dogs. Yeah Jamie did not know there were three of them but it didn’t really matter. He wasn’t going to make Tyler choose which dog to keep.

Seeing Tyler with his dogs was the happiest he had ever seen Tyler in the short amount of time that he’s known him and he was not prepared. Sure he’s seen Tyler smile plenty of times but this was a whole new level of happy. His smile was practically from ear to ear and Jamie couldn’t help but smile too.

When they got back to the house he knew what was coming. Sure enough as soon as they stepped inside Jordie was already putting a smirk on his face. He walked up to Jamie while Tyler was distracted with introducing the dogs to everyone and whispered in his ear so Tyler couldn’t hear.

“So three dogs huh?” Joride asked.

“I couldn’t make him leave the other two,” Jamie said defensively.

“You didn’t have to let him keep any of them,” Joride said still with the smirk plastered on his face.

“Shut up. We are keeping him against his will it was the least I could do,” Jamie said trying not to look at him because his face was definitely turning red.

“Yeah okay,” Jordie chuckled and walked off towards the dogs.

Jordie along with the rest of the guys except Tyler (he hoped) figured out Jamie’s crush the first time he let Tyler leave the house with him. If it would have been anyone else, Jamie would have never allowed it at least not so fast. They chirped him for it endlessly when Tyler wasn’t around. It eventually died out except for situations like this.

That night all the boys decided to go out except for Tyler. He wanted to stay home with his kids since he hadn’t seen them for almost a year. Jamie also decided to stay home, not that he didn’t trust Tyler to be by himself, that ship sailed a long time ago. He genuinely didn’t feel like going out that night. The only thing that would have changed his mind was Tyler but since he was staying in so was Jamie. When all the guys had left Tyler came up to Jamie.

“You know you didn’t have to stay here with me. I wasn’t going to run away,” Tyler said.

“No, I know. I trust you Tyler you know that but I really didn’t feel like going out tonight,” Jamie had to remind himself not to look hurt.

“If you say so,” Tyler goes back to playing with his dogs.

Those are the times that Jamie remembers that Tyler doesn’t want to be here. He’s just here because he thinks they will shoot him if he tries to leave. He would be right if he were anyone else but Jamie doesn’t think he would have the guts to even injure Tyler in a nonfatal way much less shoot him or let anyone else shoot him for that matter. Hell, Jamie hasn’t even shot anyone else in the time Tyler arrived.

It wasn’t intentional at first, but then he saw the way Tyler would look at him when they were being secretive about the dangerous side of things and it made him want to never shoot someone again. He wasn’t even exactly sure if Tyler was looking at him that way because they were being secretive or because he didn’t approve but it didn’t really matter because it had the effect on him anyway.

It seemed to hit the other boys too. Maybe not as much as Jamie and definitely not for the same reasons but they weren’t as inclined to shoot people first anymore either. Tyler was honestly becoming part of the family without anyone realizing it. And if Jamie couldn’t have Tyler in the way he wanted to have him well him being part of the family would work too. He just wished he knew if Tyler was actually happy here, if he would stay even when Jamie set him free.

That was the first time he had ever thought about setting Tyler free. It scared Jamie because he knew he would have to eventually. He couldn’t keep using the excuse of Tyler might go to the cops because he proved already that he wouldn’t do that. It was terrifying though not knowing if he would ever see Tyler again once he did it which is why he hasn’t done it yet. Why he probably would try not to do it for a long time. He’s scared of losing Tyler for good and he just can’t bring himself to do set him free and watch him leave his life for good. In ways that makes him extremely selfish. Actually, in every way that makes him selfish and he knows that but sometimes being selfish is worth it in the end.

“Hey do you wanna come officially meet my kids?” Tyler asked making Jamie come out of his daze.

“Yeah of course, they are going to be part of the family now,” Jamie says before realizing what’s actually coming out of his mouth.

“Does uh does that make me part of the family?” Tyler shifts uncomfortably.

“I mean yeah... if you want to be,” Jamie added quickly.

Tyler pauses for what seems to be an eternity but was really probably only a few seconds and then looks Jamie in the eyes and says “Yeah,” as if there wasn’t a sense of doubt.

Jamie probably looked really stupid after that because he could not stop smiling. It made him feel even better when Tyler seemed to be doing the same thing. It honestly gave Jamie hope that maybe Tyler would stay if he set him free. Not exactly enough to actually do it but still. After that day Jamie and Tyler seemed to be even closer than before if that was even possible.

One day though him and the other boys were talking about a big meeting that was coming up with the Russian mob. Tyler got curious like he always does and when they are being secretive towards him. He knows Tyler isn’t stupid and gets it’s about dangerous stuff but he always wants to know what is going on. Jamie has tried to tell him that he needs to know as little as possible about that side of things to protect him but it never stops Tyler from trying.

While he trusts Tyler with every living cell inside of him he, he refuses to tell Tyler anything about it because he will protect Tyler at all costs. This way of keeping him in the dark and not letting him get involved seemed to be the best way possible. The best way to keep him innocent in all of this. Jamie would never forgive himself if Tyler became like them because of Jamie himself.

He could tell Tyler would get frustrated with them though and he almost caved a couple of times. He was always able to talk himself out of it though because it was Tyler and Tyler’s safety comes before everything else. Especially with this meeting. And yes, it’s just supposed to be a meeting nothing too dangerous about it but what worries Jamie is who it’s with. The Russian mob aka one of the most dangerous mobs in the world. Jamie didn’t want Tyler anywhere near that. Didn’t want the Russians to know anything about Tyler. So, he took every precaution to not let Tyler hear a thing. To be even more secretive than usual. It proved to be a good thing and it worked until they showed up at the meeting and so did Tyler.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Tyler has been with the Dallas mob for a year now and they still would not tell him anything about the dangerous shit they were getting themselves into. Like Tyler told Jamie before, he didn’t want to be part of the criminal activity at all, but he wanted to know what was going on. If they were safe or not but they wouldn’t tell him anything. It was getting extremely aggravating to Tyler especially when he’s supposed to be part of the family. Always being in the dark on everything that has to do with that side of things was annoying. It’s not like Tyler is going to go shoot at someone they are talking about.

It continues however after they started being extremely secretive about some meeting they were having. The only reason he knew it was a meeting was because Jamie was trying to reassure him that it wasn’t dangerous and let it slip out. If it’s not dangerous than why are they being so secretive? Even more than they have been in the past during every other meeting?

It was suspicious and Tyler was frankly sick of it. sick of all the secrets and lies. So, when the meeting day came all of them had to go except Tyler. Well that’s what they thought anyway.

Once they had left, Tyler got into his car and followed them. It took about forty-five minutes to get to the place they were meeting at but Tyler was able to get there undetected. He let them get out and put some distance in between them before he got out of his own car and followed.

He had no weapon obviously, why would he? He shouldn’t even need one anyway if this really was just a meeting. He got to where the rest of them were and hid behind some crates.

He saw the meeting taking place and even heard some it. it sounded like a Russian accent. The same as Rads except not as good as his English. Everything seemed to be going fine until one of the Russians pulled out a gun and fired a shot.

Tyler thought he heard someone scream what sounded like “traitor” and then everyone was clearing out to hide behind anything they could find. The only people that hadn’t cleared out was Rads who was on the ground and one of the Russian guys.

Tyler realized it had been Rads that got shot at and was hit which would explain the whole traitor thing. He was holding his leg and clearly couldn’t walk. Nobody else from the Dallas mob had realized I because they were too busy ducking for cover.

Tyler knew he had to do something. He couldn’t leave Rads there to die and if he didn’t do something now, the Russian guy was going to shoot Rads at point blank range in the head. Before Tyler even registers what is happening, his body is already moving towards Rads and the Russian guy.

Running as fast as he can to get to them while praying that he doesn’t get shot first was kind of difficult. Before he reaches them, he hears Jamie’s voice coming from somewhere to the left side of him. He hears Jamie scream not to shoot and then his name. Tyler ignores it because he’s not stopping now, no matter what happens.

Tyler finally reaches the Russian mob guy whom wasn’t expecting him to be there. The guy turns the gun towards Tyler now but Tyler grabs it before he can and puts some nice ass John Wick moves on him and frees the gun while knocking him out in the process. Right after that, the closest Russian mob guy to him comes out of hiding and points his gun at Tyler but Tyler is too fast for him and shoots him in the hand making him drop his gun and go back to his last position. Two more guys come at him but Tyler quickly shifts to both of them and shoots one guy in the arm and the other in the leg with one swift move. Tyler looks around for anymore enemies coming at him but the remainder of them got into their cars and retreated.

With that Tyler tosses the gun aside and drags Rads out of the open just in case someone came back. Nobody did and the only people that were left was Tyler, Rads in agony, and a bunch of guys looking at him with confused yet amazed faces. Tyler is trying to do his best to stop the bleeding with his shirt that he had taken off but it wasn’t doing much help. He needed to get him back to the house as soon as possible. He finally looked up and everyone else just stared at him.

“We need to get Rads out of here and back to the house before he bleeds out!” Tyler shouted at them.

That finally snapped them out of it and they picked Rads up and put him in one of the cars. They sped back to the house not saying a word except for Tyler talking to Rads. They got back to the house in twenty minutes this time. they may have run a few lights and were definitely speeding but it had to be done. They got Rads out of the car and carried him down to the basement where Tyler was waiting with all of the medical stuff that they and upgraded since Tyler got there. Being at the house with all the medical equipment mad the process of stopping the bleeding and patching Rads up way faster.

Rads was dozing off and on for a while until Tyler finally herded everyone else out and told Rads to get some rest. When Rads was properly sedated and asleep, he washed his hands and went upstairs to get a new shirt. Once he came back out of his room, the other boys were waiting for him in the living room. He knew he was going to have to explain himself, he just really wasn’t looking forward to it at all. Tyler braces himself and walked inside with everyone else.

Nobody said anything at first. they all just stared at him. Tyler didn’t want to make eye contact with anyone so he just stared at the ground until Jordie finally spoke up.

“Okay I’ll ask. What the fuck was that Tyler?” Jordie asked what everyone else was thinking.

Tyler trying to avoid the situation as much as possible still looking at the ground said “just doctor stuff.”

“Dude,” Jordie said.

Tyler sighed and finally looked up at the rest of them.

“It was extremely aggravating being left in the dark by all of yall so I followed yall to the meeting. When the Russian guy shot Rads I realized none of yall knew he was down so I ran in,” Tyler finished.

“Okay but how did you pull that John Wick shit on the fucking leader of the Russian mob and then shoot three other guys in the process?” Daddy asked.

“I um used to be in a mob,” Tyler said quietly.

“Excuse me? Come again,” Ritchie said.

“Back in Canada. I was the guy that the mob sent to scare their problems. The guy sent to kill their enemies. And I never missed. Ever. Every target I was sent after I took care of,” Tyler said in a distant haze.

“What do you mean ‘was’?” Devin asked.

“One day we were at a meeting and got set up just like this one tonight. Except when everything was finished, someone was dead. My best friend died protecting our leader and that piece of shit just left him there. Didn’t give him a proper burial. Just drove off with him still on the concrete,” Tyler said still in a distant voice.

“How did you get out?” Klinger asked.

“I asked. I was their best soldier though and they didn’t want me leaving but they granted me it. if I could do an impossible task for them. The bodies that were buried that day cemented my legacy and got me out,” Tyler said somewhat coherent now.

“Until I put you back into it,” Jamie spoke for the first time.

That snapped Tyler out of his daze completely and looked sharply at Jamie.

“You didn’t do anything. I made my own choices tonight. I got myself into this one,” Tyler said forcefully.

“Yeah but you wouldn’t have been in the situation if it weren’t for me,” Jamie came back.

“Jamie, did you see me kill anyone tonight?” Tyler asked.

“No but,” Jamie was cut off,

“I gave up killing when I left the mob. That’s why I became a doctor. To save people. To try to make amends for everything I did in the past. I made a vow that day that I would never kill again and I’ve stuck to that vow still today,” Tyler stayed looking at Jamie.

“That’s how you got rid of the tail when we first met,” Jamie said more than asked.

“Yeah it wasn’t my first time,” Tyler said.

Nobody else said anything for a very long time. they were all just looking at Tyler like he just dropped a pipe bomb on them which okay he kind of did. Jamie has a complicated expression on his face though. It was like he was thinking rally hard about a decision. What came out of his mouth next surprised everyone Tyler especially.

“You’re free,” Jamie said not looking at Tyler.

“What?” Tyler asked.

“A life for a life. You saved Rads tonight. You get your freedom,” Jamie said.

“Okay,” Tyler didn’t know what else to say.

“You can pack your things and leave whenever you want,” Jamie said still not looking directly at Tyler.

“Jamie,” Tyler said but Jamie still wouldn’t look at him.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tyler finished.

With that Jamie’s head jerked up to meet Tyler’s eyes.

“Wh-what?” Jamie stammered out.

“Jamie, are you serious right now? I could have easily escaped a long time ago but I didn’t want to. I still don’t want to,” Tyler said.

“But I figured- your past,” Jamie tried to string together a sentence.

“My past is my past. you said it yourself, I’m part of this family. I belong here. I belong with you,” he finished.

“You mean like,” Jamie’s eyes had gone wide.

“Yes, dumbass I mean with you. I literally followed you to a mob meeting and almost broke my no killing vow for you. How obvious do I need to be besides straight up telling you that I’m in love with you?” Tyler smirked.

Tyler had forgotten the rest of the guys were still there but they let him know when they all started to whistle at him. Tyler’s and Jamie’s faces both started to turn red but he didn’t care at this point because Jamie was looking at him with a smile plastered on his face.

“I’ve been waiting to hear those words for so long,” Jamie said.

“Yeah?” Tyler asked still smirking.

“Yeah because fuck am I in love with you too,” Jamie erased the space that was between them and pulled Tyler into a kiss.

Nothing else mattered in that moment. Tyler was where he was meant to be. With Jamie. With his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea where I was going with this the entire time I was writing.  
> PS: I hope y'all read the John Wick part and imagined him in the first movie at his house.


End file.
